Hidden Flame
by Alhendra
Summary: Percy is forced by the twins into something he is reluctant to do...contains Slash. Pairings: Percy/Oliver


Hidden Flame  
  
Disclaimer: No the ppl in this fic do NOT belong to me!! Unfortunately. If J.K. Rowling wants to give em to me for a bday present tho...*looks hopeful*...oh well, guess not.  
  
A/n: I wrote this after seeing Harry Potter again (I'd forgotten how good looking Percy and Oliver are...*sigh*). Plz read and review. WARNING! This fic contains mild slash, so don't come whining that you don't like slash.  
  
  
  
"So Perce," Fred threw himself down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. "How are things going with Oliver?" The room was deserted except for the twins and their brother.  
  
Percy looked up from his book to glare at the two identical faces. "What things?" he asked stiffly. George grinned.  
  
"Aw, come on, bro, you know what we're talking about," he said, as his twin sniggered behind his hands.  
  
"I have no idea what you're on about," he said, a small blush belying his words.  
  
"Oooh, look he's blushing George!!" Fred cackled. Both twins started throwing suggestions at the poor Prefect.  
  
"Tell him what a good Keeper he is," George advised. "He'll like that."  
  
"Yes, and make sure you wear clean underwear," Fred quipped. "Just in case you're get into an 'accident'," he raised his eyebrows, imitating his mother but conveying a completely different meaning. The twins fell against each other, holding their sides with mirth.  
  
Percy stood up. "I don't have time to listen to your nonsense," he told them sternly, but his cheeks were still suffused with red. He walked out of the room stiffly.  
  
Fred and George raised eyebrows at each other.  
  
"Seems he needs our help, what do you think George?"  
  
"Let's go for it!" Percy would have been very worried had he seen the grins on their faces.  
  
  
  
"Please Perce, tell me how to prepare a draught of Living Death," Fred begged as he dried his hair after the Quidditch game.  
  
"Why?" Percy was understandably suspicious.  
  
"Snape gave us some work and we didn't have time to do some research because of the game," George made puppy eyes at his brother. "Please help us." Percy sighed. The changing room was deserted except for him and his twins. There was also someone showering, but all the rest had already gone. Strange. The Gryffindor team usually remained in there until they had to be dragged out, chatting and replaying the game, especially when they'd won.  
  
"Oh very well," he said irritably. He started explaining which ingredients to use and how to mix them together. Fred and George listened and nodded, continuing to dress themselves after their shower.  
  
As Percy droned on, the person in the shower stalls turned off the running water, and stepped out, wearing only a towel draped around his waist. Percy gaped at Oliver, wet hair letting rivulets of water run down his bare chest, showing a very athletic body, and well muscled legs.  
  
Percy realized that he had stopped telling the twins about the potion and was staring at Oliver's legs - *and very nice they are too* he caught himself thinking - and that the twins were trying to stifle their grins. He continued where he had left off, trying his hardest not to look at Oliver, who was drying *his* hair, and who seemed to be attracting Percy's eyes to him like a magnet, and instead glaring mortified at the twins.  
  
As Percy was still explaining, trying not to stammer, Fred gave a yelp as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh no!! Miss McGonagall is going to have our heads for being late!" He grabbed his bag, and took hold of his twin by his shoulder. "So sorry, Perce, but we have to go now. Thanks for telling us about the potion. Please wait with Oliver so he doesn't end up all alone!" He flashed a grin at Percy, in which Percy read volumes and both twins rushed off.  
  
Percy was left with a handsome not-fully-dressed Oliver and a few butterflies whirling round his stomach. Mentally he groaned. Why had he let those two brats fool him into this?!? He really *was* an idiot. He turned and smiled weakly at Oliver.  
  
  
  
"Er.congratulations. Nice game you played there," Percy said, wondering how to fill the silence. Oliver looked up from drying his hair.  
  
"Thanks," he said smiling. Percy's stomach did a couple of flip flops and remained the wrong way around, it seemed to him. "I still have to congratulate Harry. Where is that seeker anyway?" he remarked. "It's never been this silent after a game in here."  
  
"Er." Percy couldn't think of a reply, but he would have bet all that he owned the twins had hounded everybody out of there. He hoped that at least they had the sense to keep quiet about why they had done it.  
  
Oliver looked at him curiously, as if wondering what was on his mind. Percy felt the beginning of a blush overspread his face. Not now Perce, he thought panicked. Think calm, cool and collected!  
  
"Are you avoiding me?" Oliver asked suddenly, putting his towel down and regarding Percy.  
  
"A-avoiding you?" Percy stammered.  
  
"I had the impression you've been trying to avoid me for ages. And you seem uncomfortable with me. Have I done anything wrong?"  
  
Percy cursed the twins mentally for getting him into this. "No, I'm not trying to avoid you," he said to Oliver, wondering where he should rest his eyes, considering that Oliver was so gorgeous unclothed. He felt a glorious blush rising and tried to suppress it unsuccessfully. "And I don't know what you mean by being uncomfortable," he squeaked, fixing his eyes desperately on Oliver's face and trying to keep them from moving downwards.  
  
Oliver snorted. "You're acting as if there was something prickly in your robes and you're thinking of fooling me into believing you're comfortable. Come off it Perce." He stood up and went to sit next to the prefect, who was wondering if it was possible to lose your mind from overexposure to beauty and the embarrassment he was feeling.  
  
"C'mon Perce, tell me what's wrong," he laid a hand on Percy's shoulder. "If I don't know what's wrong, I can't correct it now, can I?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong," Percy was feeling suffocated from Oliver's nearness. Oliver sighed and regarded him sternly. Suddenly he grabbed Percy's wrists and held them tightly.  
  
"You're a prefect, you're not supposed to lie. If I'd broken any rules, you'd have told me immediately. So I guess it's something I've done to you. Or your brothers." He tightened his grip on Percy's wrists. "Well I can't think what!"  
  
Percy just looked at him out of frightened eyes, a blush still staining his face. He wanted to pull Oliver close and kiss him to death. Mentally he grabbed the thought and tried strangling it.  
  
"I give up," Oliver sighed. He released Percy's hands. "I'll go and ask Fred or George then, I'm sure they'll tell me." He stood up.  
  
"No wait!" Panic was very audible in Percy's voice. Oliver looked at him.  
  
"So they do know!" he said triumphantly. "Well then, either you tell me, or else I go ask them." He folded his hands. "Which shall it be?"  
  
Percy thought this over quickly. Gods help him. Fred and George would tell him - and the rest of the Gryffindors if they got the chance. He had to stop Oliver.  
  
"Er well." he mumbled. "It doesn't matter." He sat up abruptly. "Forget it." He fixed his eyes on the floor. "You better get dressed. We have to go." Oliver just stood there, studying the red head.  
  
A hand suddenly tilted Percy's head up. Percy blinked up at Oliver. Oliver's face was mere inches away from his.  
  
"Please," he whispered. Percy closed his eyes as warm breath washed over his face. Desire gripped him and took over, sending his rationality screaming down the recesses of his mind, as he suddenly leaned forward and planted a kiss on Oliver's lips.  
  
Rationality came back, and suddenly Percy realized what he'd just done.  
  
"I - I'm sorry," Percy stammered leaning back, looking horrified, "I don't know." He was interrupted as Oliver pulled him forward and kissed him, thoroughly this time. As Oliver made to pull away, Percy tangled both hands into Oliver's still wet hair and pulled him back, for a passionate kiss which either seemed to desire as much as the other. At the end, Oliver didn't know if it was him who had started to run his hands under Percy's robes or Percy who had ripped off his towel.  
  
  
  
Miss McGonagall frowned. Percy and the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were still not there. It was quite usual that the captain was late, but usually all his team was late, not just himself. But this time all the members of the team were present, except for Oliver, and where was Percy? He was never late.  
  
She walked over to Ron. "Where is your brother?" she asked exasperatedly. "And Harry, could you go and fetch Oliver? It's time for the feast to begin and it can't start without him."  
  
"Yes miss," Harry and Ron stood up. They ran out into the cool air.  
  
"Where will Percy be?" Ron wondered aloud.  
  
"Let's go get Oliver first. We'll search for Percy afterwards." They walked briskly towards the Quidditch changing rooms. "If Oliver's there of course."  
  
"Where else would Oliver be?"  
  
"I dunno. But the twins kicked everyone out of the changing rooms today - we barely had time to shower and get dressed."  
  
"Weird. Wonder what they were up to."  
  
"Oliver!" Harry shouted as soon as they entered. "Are you there?"  
  
"Yes!" a breathless voice shouted back from behind one of the cubicles. "What do you want?"  
  
"It's time to begin!" Harry sent back. "McGonagall sent us to find you. Everyone's waiting for you. We're going to find Percy, he's late too."  
  
"I - I'm here," Percy's voice was heard in the room. Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they asked as they reached them. Oliver was still clothing himself. He should have showered ages ago, Harry thought, and why did Percy's robes look so different today? They were usually neat and perfect - today they looked slightly rumpled.  
  
"I was explaining some stuff about Quidditch and all," Oliver replied for Percy. "I forgot the time."  
  
"Yeah trust you," Harry laughed. "You must have bored poor Perce to death."  
  
"Oh no, it was quite interesting," Percy said, in a rather strangled voice. Ron looked curiously at the two, and an idea connected in his mind, one which Harry did not make. He stifled a grin.  
  
"What's so funny Ron?" Harry asked watching him curiously.  
  
"Nothing," Ron replied, unable to stop himself from laughing. He sobered up, only to crack again as soon as he laid eyes on Oliver or Percy.  
  
"Tell me Ron!" Harry asked his best friend exasperatedly.  
  
"We'd better go," Percy said hurriedly, glaring daggers at Ron. "They are waiting."  
  
  
  
Harry swung around on Ron as soon as they entered the common room.  
  
"Ok, spill the beans, what's so funny?" he demanded. "You couldn't stop laughing throughout the meal!" Ron cracked up again.  
  
"Ask Percy," he managed to choke out at the end. Harry and Hermoine looked at each other, puzzled.  
  
"It happened then?" Fred and George asked excitedly. Luckily all the rest had gone up earlier, but the team had been allowed to stay up longer, and Ron and Hermoine had stayed with their friends.  
  
"What did?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Yep, I think so," Ron giggled.  
  
"Cool!" the twins slapped each other high fives.  
  
"Always knew it would happen!"  
  
"And it's all thanks to us!"  
  
"WHAT - HAS - HAPPENED?!?" Harry yelled. Everyone exploded into giggles again.  
  
"Ask Percy when he comes up," Fred managed to choke out through his laughter.  
  
"He probably won't be here for ages though," George tried to keep a straight face. "Probably gone to say goodnight."  
  
"And you know, one thing leads to another," Ron finished. Harry was itching to strangle the three hysterical red heads.  
  
"I give up," he sighed to Hermoine. "You can't get a sensible word from the three of them."  
  
The door opened and Percy stepped in. He looked at the company gathered round.  
  
"WAY TO GO PERCE!" the twins yelled simultaneously and grabbed his hands, shaking them vigorously. Ron cracked up again.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked Percy. Percy glared at his brothers.  
  
"None of your business," he snapped finally. "I'm off to bed." He stormed towards the stairs, muttering about nosy brothers and whatnot.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Harry?" Fred whispered in a whisper audible two rooms away. "Percy's in love with Oliver." Percy stopped at the foot of the stairs, panic decorating his face.  
  
"Fred!" he hissed. His face was as red as his hair. Harry and Hermoine were stunned.  
  
"Oliver!" they exclaimed simultaneously. Harry felt a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Way to go Perce!" he told the blushing senior.  
  
"It is late," he told them sternly. "If you are not in bed on my count of 5, points will be taken from Gryffindor."  
  
"Aw come on, Perce," George said.  
  
"5"  
  
"Yeah we should celebrate."  
  
"4" Percy said in a deadly serious tone.  
  
"Ok ok we're going!"  
  
"3"  
  
Everyone rushed towards their bedrooms. Percy watched them disappear with satisfaction painting his face. Then his fingers rose towards his lips and a goofy smile appeared on his face.  
  
Life was brilliant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what did you think? I'm thinking of continuing this, but I have to know what you guys think of it first! I know that Percy might have been a bit OOC but hey, even perfect prefect boy must have hidden desires no one knows about! I mean, he works at being perfect, it doesn't come to him naturally...I'm babbling aint I? Oh well.... 


End file.
